1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to associative memories and, in particular, a system and method for identifying movements using a motion sensing device coupled with an associative memory.
2. Background
Detecting an individual's movements for the purpose of providing feedback to that individual concerning their movements can be very challenging, as there are many obstacles to be overcome. For example, the kinematic measuring device used to measure the position of a human body should capture enough relevant information so that an accurate decision can be made concerning a particular movement. Additionally, the information captured should be concise and analyzed quickly, so that the information can be relayed back to the individual in real time. Still further, the system should be able to function in a real world environment, where people are unpredictable and their movements are often sporadic. These and other issues are addressed by the illustrative embodiments described below.